


Dreaming the Day Away (Lazy Old Day)

by LifeLover



Category: A Demon For Midwinter - K. L. Noone
Genre: Belated Birthday fic for Luninosity, Blushing, COFFEE!!, Cool grey days, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Kris, Enya is totally Fae in this world, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Kink, Hickeys, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Submissive Justin, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff coma, so much fluff all the fluff, there are way too many flavored syrups for coffee out there people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Kris and Justin enjoy cuddling together on a cool grey day.  There is cinnamon bun flavored coffee. And Enya music.  And Cuddles.   A Birthday drabble for luninosity.





	Dreaming the Day Away (Lazy Old Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> So - this is a belated birthday fic (more of a drabble) for Luninosity. Based off her amazing characters from her original book "A Demon for Midwinter". (Which you should totally buy. Just saying). Sorry that this is late, luninosity! I had to finish up spring term classes and then I was waiting for the book to arrive from Amazon. (And don't get me started on our heatwave we had last weekend). I tried to get in the requested fluff, some kink, and coffee. I don't even drink coffee, but there are WAY too many flavored syrups out there. It helps for fanfiction though. Soundtrack for this is obviously Enya. Her softer songs - specifically: "Memory of Trees", "Hope Has A Place" and "China Roses". The title is based off the Enya song "Lazy Days" since that is what this fic is about. Anyway - I hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was the luckiest man in the whole world.

 

Kris Starr decided this as he stared at his boyfriend that cloudy morning. Justin was wearing one of his old faded band shirts that had slid off one shoulder and did absolutely nothing to hide the hickeys and other marks adorning him. And underwear, but nothing else. Obviously barely awake, he shuffled over to stare mournfully at the coffee-maker. Which was empty. This fact appeared to bewilder the younger man.

 

Kris moved over behind Justin, hugging him from behind and trapping him against the counter. Justin’s startled squeak had him hiding his grin in the kisses placed against the smooth neck in front of him. Adorable. Totally adorable. A hum of contentment escaped Justin as he leaned back into Kris’ hold.

 

“Were you already in the kitchen?” He asked softly. “Yup.” Kris replied, grin audible in his voice. “Didn’t even notice me, Mr. Sleepyhead.”

 

Justin turned around and let his arms wind around Kris’ neck, mouth opening in welcome for the kiss. When they parted, Justin looked slightly more awake. A sly smile hovered as he said mischievously “I’m noticing you now. And looks like you’re noticing me.” His hips hitched forward to brush against Kris’ half-hard cock, sending a shiver through Kris.

 

While Kris wouldn’t mind sex, they’d had a pretty intense scene the night before and he still felt in ‘cuddle-mode’. His hands slipped down to hold Justin’s hips still and he leaned his face down to nuzzle their noses together. “I always notice you, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful – both body and soul.”

 

Kris’ heart skipped a beat as he watched pink creep into Justin’s cheeks and those magical eyes become slightly hazy. Justin bit his lip and bashfully dipped forward to hide his face in Kris’ shoulder. Kris let him, stroking his hair softly and murmuring “You’re alright. You’re good” to him. It would never grow old that of all people for Justin to be with, he’d chosen Kris. An aging rockstar and empath who’d made more than his share of mistakes. But Justin trusted him. Both with being a demon and the powers that came with it, as well as with more personal, intimate stuff. Like his praise kink and how easily he got affected by sincere compliments. Kris would do whatever it took to be worthy of that trust and to protect the amazing young man in his arms.

 

Justin eventually leaned back, a small smile on his face. “I still need coffee,” he mumbled, the blush still visible. Kris reached over to grab the cup from the counter. “Here you go,” he said, handing the cup to Justin. Justin took it, inhaling and a look of bliss crossing his face once he took a sip. His eyes were full of awe as he looked up at Kris. “You got me cinnamon bun flavored coffee! And …” turning to look out the windows, “… it’s a cool grey misty day. I love you so much!”

 

It was Kris’ turn to blush as he tugged Justin over to the sofa. It wasn’t so impressive. He’d just wanted to not really do anything but cuddle with Justin all day. When he’d woken up, he’d seen the weather report and remembered Justin telling him about this wish a while back. The flavored coffee was a special gift he’d gotten last night as a surprise for Justin. He settled down on the sofa, covering them with a blanket.

 

Justin leaned into him, a content sigh escaping as Kris’ arm came around his shoulders and tightened. His thumb rubbed soothingly over a large bruise on the shoulder as Justin drank his coffee. When he’d finished, the empty cup was put on the coffee table and Kris shifted so that he was lying on the sofa. Justin was on top, head lying on one broad shoulder. Tendrils of fire-y hair flickered and curled themselves over Kris’ shoulder and neck. They lazily spent time kissing as the playlist of Enya music filled the room. A Fae artist, her softer songs helped Justin feel peaceful. Kris alternated between petting Justin soothingly and sometimes tugging at his hair or pressing on a bruise. Gradually, Justin slipped deeper into subspace. His face was dreamy and distant, simply enjoying the vulnerability. Feeling the love and sense of safety Kris was able to give him. Kris hummed along to the music under his breath, letting his own contentment and happiness out as well. This was going to be a quiet, hushed sort of day. He placed a small kiss in Justin’s hair fondly. And that would be wonderful.


End file.
